Beyond the Veil:A Fated Marauder's Tale
by emoscreamopsycho
Summary: We meet the seven soon to be members of the Order of the Phoenix in their topsy tuvy settings, their last and final years at Hogwarts!


Artemis tucked back a long strand of black wavy hair behind her ear and gave a little grin when she saw the Lord of Sexyness himself. Sirius whatever-his-middle-name-was Black. She muttered something under her breath and without warning, Sirius' long dark hair stood up at it's end, creating a very large afro type look.

"DAMMIT ARTEMIS!" Sirius roared frantically trying to flatten his hair.

"Someone yell for me?" He heard her foreign voice reply back cheerfully.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Sirius yelled ignoring James and Remus's sniggers. Peter was laughing openly.

"Is ickle Sirius afraid to come out and play with the scary arse Artemis?" Her voice challenged.

Sirius slipped on the wet platform dashing about trying to at least tug a strand of Artemis' incredibly long hair. At least he could get away with that, and hopefully avoid a sore shin. But she was a little too fast for him. He stopped trying to catch his breath. Artemis reappeared behind James's shoulder and cocked her head.

"Oh come on Sirius, try a little more" Artemis teased.

"For the last and umpteenth time! It's b Seer-ious! /b Like b serious /b ! Not b Sire—us!" /b !" Sirius yelled frustrated. Ever since he had met her back in their fifth year, Artemis had always mispronounced his name, saying in Sire-us, instead of 'Serious'. She had claimed is sounded sexier, which Sirius had hotly denied.

"SIRIUS!" Artemis shouted in laughter.

"AUGH!" He bellowed and stomped off into the train.

A very not amused Lily Evans tapped Artemis on the shoulder. "Helloooo! Earth to Artemis! You totally left me to battle Petunia!"

"Oh, ello Lily, sorry 'bout that" Artemis replied hoisting her trunk up and beginning to drag it towards the train.

"And come on, you sent maybe what? Two letters during the summer?" Lily went on struggling with her trunk. Impatient, Artemis grabbed the end of Lily's trunk as well and heaved both of them aboard the train.

"I saw you at James's when Sirius ran from home" Artemis pointed out blowing her hair out of her eyes unsuccessfully.

"For like a week! And then you totally packed up your things and floo-ed back to Merlin knows!"

"I back to Greece! I live there!"

Lily and Artemis spent the next ten minutes bickering with each other while Remus and James laughed silently behind them. Course James was too besotted with staring at Lily's red hair and Peter was already buying some sweets from the trolley.

"Right then, scoot over Sirius, Lily doesn't want to be stuck with a Quidditch Maniac does she?" Artemis said coming into the compartment rather unkempt. Her wand was stuck behind her ear, her hair was in her eyes and a paintbrush stuck out of her back pocket. Typical.

Sirius grumbled something in return which Artemis chose not to reply too.

Once everyone was settled in, Artemis propped up her feet on Sirius' lap. He promptly pushed her old worn converses off him, making Artemis land in a heap on the floor.

"Thank you Mr. Black!" Artemis called down untangling herself from her hair and her legs.

"No problem Starvos, at your service" Sirius replied slumping back into his seat.

Artemis dug out her sketchbook and took out a pencil and began to draw. Her black tee shirt had the words "The Grimm Brothers, we'll be your worst nightmare", a very hardcore Wizarding band written across it and her fishnets added just a little weirdness to her. Weirdness and insanity described Artemis perfectly; seeing as she was a little bit of both.

They made an odd group, the six of them. There was Lord of Sexyness Sirius who had olive skin, gray eyes and long dark hair. Chocolate Obsessed Remus who had dreamy chestnut curls and light brown eyes. Quidditch Maniac James and his mop of unruly hair and glasses and Tag A Long Peter who had smooth blonde hair and watery blue eyes. The four mighty Marauders the school had proclaimed. Artemis and Lily however called the four Flighty Marauders. At some points, all the boys could act like bitches when it came to unveiling their pranks.

Lily and Artemis were as different as the sun and the moon. Lily was the sun, with her thick fiery orange locks and sharp emerald eyes. Full Irish blood ran though her and she was damn proud of it, and she sometimes had a temper to prove it. Artemis was the moon. She had very pale skin, long black hair and dusky blue eyes that seemed never seem to really show the inside of her. Lily was a poet, Artemis was an artist. Together they could off into their own little world for hours. It was upon a poem that Artemis had built their friendship on back in their first year.

"I can't believe it's our seventh year already, and then after this we'll be graduating!" Lily said in amazement.

"Thank god for that. I can't wait to go and see the world!" Artemis' voice replied from the floor.

"Aren't you going to miss Hogwarts?" Remus asked curiously.

"Hell no! Seven years of my life was spent here receiving detentions, pissing off Filch and Slughorn, getting into fights with numerous people and generally causing mayhem. I can't wait to start doing something b good /b for once!"

"But you also spent the last three years playing our star chaser, ready for the upcoming season Artemis?" James asked giving one of his fastest players on the Quidditch Team a grin.

"I'm ready to kick some Slytherin arse! But my broom could use a little spiffing up. Come to think of it, all of my possessions need some spiffing up!"

Peter chortled and choked on his chocolate frog. Sirius pounded on his back while saying "Oh yeah! Didn't you set fire to some of your books last year during Transfiguration?"

"By I _accident_ /I of course" She replied grinning.

Remus scoffed and bit into a Bertie Bott Every Flavored Bean, but to his horror, it was one of those disgusting eggplant ones.

"Ach!" He said spitting it out. It landed on Artemis's cheek and she shrieked.

"EW! Remus, that's gross!" She said in annoyance peeling it off and flinging it back towards his face.

"Hey!" Remus protested leaning sideways.

"Fight fire with fire. Even if does mean flicking beans around"

Lily shook her head and sighed. "Oh Artemis, you will never grow up will you?"

"Damn right! Did the ancient Goddess Artemis herself ever really grow up, and marry? No! I'm never going to grow up"

"Like Peter Pan!" Lily said smiling at her favourite childhood book.

"Exactly! Peter Pan is my idol" Artemis said giving Lily an approving look.

Sirius had been watching Artemis and Lily chat away with a slightly thoughtful expression on his face. He had remembered first meeting Artemis in their fifth year. She had thrown James and him out of a window.

b I Fifth Year /I /b 

I "Come on Padfoot! Stop olging at the girls!" James said impatiently tugging on his friend's sleeve.

"Jesus James! Did you see the girl's legs?" Sirius said breathless.

"How could he with having such an inflated head that's blocking his site?" A foreign voice called out.

Sirius spun around and found a pale girl twirling her wand while siiting on the banister of a staircase.

"Excuse me, didn't think we were asking for your opinion" Sirius replied in a haughty manner.

She shrugged and raked her slender fingers through her hair. James raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go Sirius! We've got to meet Remus and Peter!" He whined.

"You're no better Potter, you and your obsession with Quidditch" She had aimed at James standing up.

"And you might want to consider changing into something different. It's not Halloween." James shot back.

She was wearing fishnets and a safety pin necklace. Around her skirt was a studded belt. She merely smiled at them and shook her head.

"Freedom of expression"

"We really don't want to be talking to you right now, so good bye" Sirius said shortly turning away.

"Oh come on, I'm bored, hey, let me teach you the law of gravity!" She said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" James asked wrinkling his nose.

"The law of gravity! b Windardium Leviosa /b " She chanted.

Without warning, both boys were raised into the air and suddenly began yelling in panic.

"Oi! Get us down!" James shouted feeling a little displaced at being controlled by a skinny girl with her wand.

"Come on! That's not fair" Sirius complained. He prayed that no girls would come walking this way.

"But I'm teaching you something new!" She replied unlatching the window and breathing in a gust of air. She smiled and then flicked her wand.

Both boys were suddenly sick with fear as they saw the green grass down below them.

"You're not serious are you?" Sirius called out freaked out.

"Course I am. Newton was this scientist who game up with a theory that basically comes to this, everything that is up, must come down. You're up----" She explained and then waved her wand. The boys hurtled towards the ground and came meeting Mother Earth with a rather loud thud.

"----and then you're down" /I 

"I can still remember you throwing us out of a window" Sirius said smiling amusedly.

"Me too, that was fun. We ought to do it again" Artemis replied immersed in her drawing.

"No thanks. That was painful" James pointed out.

"So, next time strap pillows on you and badda bing!" Artemis answered.

"Badda bing…pff" James mumbled, Sirius snorted before pulling out a deck of Exploding Snap.

The train ride was rather long this year. It was raining which suited Artemis perfectly. Her butt had gotten rather sore from sitting on the floor and was now leaning back in her seat staring out of the window. Lily was asleep with her head on Artemis' shoulder, Remus and Peter were also dosing. Artemis felt rather sleepy herself. It was with horrible luck that she had been diagnosed with insomnia, she almost never got a full night of sleep. It still amazed Sirius and James that she had so much energy during the day.

Lily awoke with a start finding Artemis examining her numerous bracelets and then glanced at her watch.

"Oh crap! We better hurry and get changed, we're almost here" she exclaimed jumping up. Artemis fell over to the side and groaned.

"I hate our school uniforms. Conformity…" She muttered shuddering.

"Too bad too sad dear, come on, up, up, up!" Lily chanted waking up the whole compartment.

"Honestly, sometimes you act like my Grandmum" Artemis continued being dragged out of the compartment.

It was raining hard as they left the train. Lily of course had sensibly brought an umbrella which she had a very solemn Remus huddled under and Peter. Sirius then chose to enlarge is so it could fit him and James. James of course sidled up to Lily as close as he could.

"Romantic isn't it?" James asked grinning.

"Leave me alone Potter" Lily replied icily keeping her eyes out for Artemis who was splashing in a puddle.

"Ooo! Shot down!" Sirius crowed.

"Shaddup"

Artemis spun around in glee at the thought of being wet. Of course it wasn't exactly the best for her health state, but bah, go and tell that to the muffin man. She spotted Hagrid and waved cheerfully.

"HEY HAGRID!" Artemis yelled shaking wet hair out of her eyes.

Hagrid's eyes lit up in recognition and he waved eagerly back. A very frightened Prefect ducked to avoid being smacked in the face.

"Yer all wet Artemis!" Hagrid said in concern.

"Screw it Hagrid, it's rain coming down to give the Earth a bath" She replied waving her hand in dismiss.

His beetle black eyes crinkled as he smiled. Artemis managed a good bye before being ushered into a carriage by Lily.

"Aw come on Lily, it's only a bit of water!"

"You'll catch your death from it!"

"Phooey. Hey, what are we going to do to piss of Filch this year? I really want to leave a lasting impression" Artemis said swiftly changing the subject.

James smirked and rumpled his hair unconsciously. "Mate, we're going to leave a legacy this year. One that they won't forget."


End file.
